


We'll meet again

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rome - Freeform, patrician, plebeian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Wonho (Plotius), a patrician, and Changkyun (Cordius), a plebeian, meet by chance. It's immediately love for them, and they begin a relationship that will continue for years and years, ending tragically.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1206600115127017472 )
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We'll meet again

# 

#  **We'll meet again**

It was the 509 before Christ, the end of the roman monarchy, when “The Superb Tarquinio” was kicked out and the republic was installed thanks to – like everyone think today – patriciate that started the revolution of the roman state. Getting richer and richer, patricians were never satisfied of what they had and even though every law was in their favor, they were greedy. Plebeians, on the other side, were tired of all the wealth being available just for a part of the roman population. But since that moment, any plebeian insurrection had taken place. And for sure that wasn’t important for the two boys in one of the many alleys of roman republic. They were busy minding other business: both naked, one of them bent with his elbows laid of the wall, asking with his soft voice to be fucked harder, until their orgasms made both of them tremble. Sweaty and tired, they got dressed again and they kissed each other passionately. Looking them from the outside could maybe make them pass for two lovers, but when one of them spoke – «let’s meet again here, tomorrow. Same time?» –, it was obvious that their love was only physical.

«Yes, here.»

And they said goodbye.

The situation didn’t change the day after, the two of them hidden behind a tent, not the day after again, and again, always with a passion kiss at the end. In their eyes, so much could be read, but no one was the talkative type. They knew what they were doing was impossible to do in the sunlight: a patrician and a plebeian being together was illegal and all that was illegal, in that moment, was punished with death. No one of them wanted to die. Cordius, the younger one, was still a twenty-year-old boy, while the oldest one, Plotius, was thirty-three. They met each other in the fields: during one of the many Cordius’ work hours, Plotius visited that place with other patricians to see how the work proceeded. They were attracted by each other at first sight. In the beginning nothing happened, but when Plotius visited the fields again only to watch the other boy while he was working, Cordius immediately understood that something had to happen: he left his job halfway, and he had rushed into one of the many tents that belonged to the patrician; there, he found Plotius and they had sex for the first time. From that day on the two met very often, nearly daily, except for the days when the patrician had other obligations.

It was a natural thing, for them: there was no age difference, nor class difference; they looked at each other, and ended up under the sheets together even before they realized it. They had been going on with that life for months and months, even if each time they met seemed like the first.

«H—Harder!»

Cordius grabbed one of the other boy's strong hand and put it on his neck, while the latter's pushes became increasingly violent inside his small body and at the and they exploded in another orgasm together. It was evening that time, and they were in the fields, in an abandoned tent. Cordius was worried, but Plotius promised to him that if someone caught them, he would kill that person and nobody would have known anything.

«Why don’t we stay here for the night?»

It was the patrician speaking, catching the plebeian by surprise. He didn’t really know how to react, in the beginning: before that moment he had never been asked for such a thing, but in the end he didn’t refuse. After a kiss, they had sex once more, and once again and at the end they collapsed on each other, tired but satisfied.

For two years they kept going with that life, always careful to not get caught, keeping aside their feelings and pretending they were nothing but sex partners, but neither of them had sex with somebody else and no one of them looked for other eyes. They denied because of fears that neither of them wanted to admit but they didn’t want, at the same time, to give up. 

In the 494 before Christ, however, the secession of the Aventine took place, and things got complicated: the time to see each other was less and less, the danger was bigger.

It was in one of the many dangerous days that they met each other accidentally and Plotius, grabbing Cordius aside, slammed him against the wall, kissing him with a pain he had never tried before.

«Plotius…»

«I can’t… We can’t—we can’t do this no more. If we get caught… They’ll kill you. We need to stop.»

On the other side came a raised eyebrow and an angry expression as a reaction, but Cordius kept speaking: «We can’t do this, we must stop fuckin’.»

«… Is this what it is, for you? Are we just fucking buddies?»

With only one sentence, the older boy’s heart was filled with joy and sadness and pain at the same time: it was like Cordius just confessed to him and he loved him too, but it was impossible to be together for them. Not in that moment. 

«I like to think that in the future, people like us will be able to be together. There will be no more patricians and plebeians, that there will no longer be classes... No one will make problems out of people of two different ranks loving each other. I really hope so. And I want to hope that we will be reborn at that moment, at that time... And we will meet again.»

Plotius started to cry and even if he was a thirty-years-old man and he was well built and physically intimidating, it became little between Cordius’ arms, hiding his face in Cordius’ neck and sobbing like a child. His heart was broken. He felt like he couldn’t be happy anymore. For both of them was like that. 

«I love you… I love you, Plotius. And I can’t wait for the moment you’re speaking about. I don’t care what will happen. I want to risk it for you. Do you want to risk it all with me?»

The youngest looked at the face that during those two years he learned to love, also if he knew that everything could happen. Cordius didn’t like patricians but there were a lot of exceptions, like Plotius. Not everyone of them only wanted to get rich, not everyone hated plebeians, but it was normal that the lower class had got tired of submitting to every patrician law. Now plebeians had their own assembly with tribunes, but Cordius didn’t care. He was in love. He was in love from two years and he needed a revolution to understand that.

«I—I love you too.»

And they kissed each other like they never did before: with all the love, the need and the care they had for each other, getting carried away by passion. After all their clothes fell on the ground, they made love for the first time. Love. It hadn’t been really sex already at the third time they connected their bodies, two years before, but the male pride was a hard obstacle to surpass; now that they risked to lose each other, pride was overcome by fear.

«Will you risk with me?»

«I will.»

They kept going for another year, loving each other in the most unthinkable places, as soon as they had time, as soon as they could see each other, always with the anxiety of being caught. They dreamed about doing what they couldn’t: take a walk in the fields together, kiss in public, watch the horse fights, be able to greet each other without being afraid that someone would kill them. But nothing of that was possible and they stayed strong and tried to be satisfied of what they could do in secret. In the tent, close to each other, they dreamed of a different time where they could be together. In a very, very distant time. They dreamed of a better Rome where the battles would decrease until they ceased, where patricians and plebeians could love each other and became one. They dreamed until they cried in pain, kissing each other tears, making love once again and then falling asleep in each other’s arms.

At the end of 493 before Christ, their love were found out. They were thrown outside their tent with no grace by some patricians and with a last whispering that said 'we will meet again in a better time' they were executed in an alley, hidden to everyone’s eyes, so that no one would know. Their corpses were buried together in an abandoned field and with time, their bodies became one with the soil.

In 445 before Christ the law forbidding marriages between patricians and plebeians was abolished.


End file.
